


Bigger Than Life

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu, Lord of the Monkeys -- even really big ones ....</p><p>This was the result of a phrase prompt.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Than Life

Bigger Than Life (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Souma Ritsu opened his eyes slowly. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. He was laying on the jungle floor in his furosode instead of in his own bed in pajamas. And the ground was vibrating.

Ritsu sat up and looked around wildly. How did he GET here? What was making the earth shake? It sounded vaguely like … footsteps. Very large footsteps coming his way.

When the gigantic face of an ape the size of a building came into view, Ritsu felt shock, yes. But not fear. For Souma Ritsu was the Monkey of the Juunishi, and although bigger than most, a monkey this was.

The ape did a comical double-take when it saw him, but then seemed to smile. It extended its massive hand, and without hesitation, Ritsu stepped into it. He saw the ground get further away as he rose in his own open-air elevator.

Through the jungle they traveled together. Ritsu felt none of his usual timidity, not while with this amazing escort. There was a kinship here that went deeper than that of a Juunishi member for their spirit animal. He and this ape were both freaks of nature – different from others of their kind. But together it felt right.

Suddenly, Ritsu realized they weren’t in the jungle anymore. They were downtown, not far from his university. People were screaming and running away from them, and to Ritsu, although he was ashamed to admit it, it felt good. He wasn’t the one who was afraid for a change! No, he was in control. This wonderful companion would willingly do his bidding – anything he asked – just because it was HE doing the asking.

Somehow, they had started in the direction of the Souma properties; specifically, the main house. Ritsu hadn’t made an outright decision to go to Akito, but the ape knew what he wanted instinctively, way deep down where he couldn’t allow it to surface into conscious thought.

The question was, would he stop his gigantic friend before he followed through on Ritsu’s unspoken desire? After all, one well-placed foot WOULD solve all their problems ….

“Ritchan? Ritchan!”

Ritsu sat up abruptly, breathing fast. His cousins and fellow Juunishi members, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were all watching him with concern.

“You were having a nightmare, I think,” Shigure said gently.

“Oh ….” Ritsu pushed his long hair back. “I was dreaming about going to Akito.” He paused, smiling in a mischievous way that they’d never seen on him before. “I’m not sure I would call it a nightmare, though.”

Yuki sighed and glared at Kyo. “I TOLD you we shouldn’t have let him watch ‘King Kong.’ Didn’t I tell you that it would play weird games with his head?”

Kyo smirked. “Like when you dreamed about visiting Akito after watching ‘Willard’?”

“Shut up, stupid Cat.”

\--

(Phrase prompt – Monkey business)

(2006)

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
